Something Else
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Violet is pregnant and its Lincoln's Baby, but Violet lives in London now and can't be with Lincoln...but Gray has been there for her and so she named him the father...what would happen if Lincoln found her? Could she tell him that the baby is his? Rated T for Swearing and blood shed, for ages 12 and up!


**New Fanfic! Hope you like! :) **

* * *

"Just as I suspected, you're pregnant," says doctor whoever.

My jaw hits the ground as I stare at her in shock.

She nods and goes over to a cabinet, pulling out a tablet box and handing it to me.

"Take these everyday and it'll give your baby a good start," she says as I take the box and limply put it in my handbag.

"Now if we're done, I have other patients," she says and helps me up.

I shake my head and look at her.

"What about the sex?" I ask and she smiles and nods.

"Its a girl."

I walk out and Gray jumps up and walks over to me and I smile up at him.

"So….?" he asks and I smile wider.

"I'm pregnant and its a girl," I say and he smiles at me sadly.

Thats when I realise…I have no one to call my baby's father.

I look up at Gray and he nods, already understanding what I was about to ask.

He offers his arm and I smile and take it, placing my hand on my stomach, on the small bump that used to be muscle.

"Well Princess, we're in for one hell of a ride," Gray says and I drop my head onto his shoulder and sigh in happiness.

~0~o~0~

**(Lincoln) - 3 months later.**

_Got to find Gray! Yeah, he'll know where Violet is…Oh Violet, I miss you so much…why did you have to leave?_

I walk down the old pavement and sigh as my mind wanders…thats when I see them and my whole body perks up.

_Exile_

I press myself up against the brick wall and listen in on there conversation.

"Yeah, I saw her…she goes to the bar on the west coast with a few guys and hangs there, so if you want to attack, I'd go there," a kid says and I growl and palm my dagger and jump out and spin, plunging my dagger into the blonde one and he disappears with a scream.

I spin on the other and grab his shirt collar and sharply push my dagger against his throat, he looks at me with fear and I realise he's only a boy…not an exile.

"I need to know one thing…WHERE IS VIOLET!"

~0~o~0~

I slip onto the chair and smile up at Gray as he passes me some porridge and sits down.

I grab a spoon and start to shovel the delicious stuff into my mouth.

I'm 5 months pregnant and I'm medium size, my belly always getting in the way of training. Gray's been there for me and I am privileged to call him a friend…I eat more and pee more, taking up the bathroom for hours on end and I sleep more, sometimes I just stare at my belly in wonder and run my hand over it and always get Gray when she kicks.

"So…we're going out tonight…with the boys," he says and my head shoots up and I glare at him.

Then there's the bad days…like today.

"You know I don't like the guys seeing me like this," I whine and he rolls his eyes.

"They think its my baby anyway and they would _never _tease you about it," he says and I look away, knowing that the boys think its ridicules that I'm only just 19 and I'm already pregnant…and worse, WITH GRAY'S BABY!

"Please?" he whispers and I hear the desperation in his voice.

I look at him and stare straight into his pleading eyes.

I sigh and tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Fine…"

He jumps up and fist pumps the air in victory.

"But Carter better be there," I warn and he smiles.

"Carter can't wait, says he's been missing his Purple desperately," he says and I grin.

"Alrighty then, I'll go in the shower and get ready," I say and he nods and starts to pack away the dishes.

I walk into the bathroom and shut the door, I don't lock it just in case I need Gray…its happened before and we had to get a new door.

I turn the shower up hot and relish the feeling of the heat on my skin.

After a good wash I got out and dried myself, wrapping my towel around myself and walking out to find Gray waiting at the door, towel in hand.

I smile and walk to my bedroom and pull on my purple maternity dress and black leggings, pulling on my tan ankle boots.

I hear the water shut off and I walk out into the kitchen and sit on the couch.

Gray throws the bathroom door open and I look up at his glowing face and smile, I look down at his muscly chest and sigh as it reminds me of Lincoln.

I look away as he goes into the bedroom.

"We'll be going in 5, so get your bag Princess," he says as he shuts the door and I smile at his nickname for me.

I stand up gingerly and frown as I feel a zing in my stomach, it feels like my bladder is about to drop out of my butt.

I close my eyes and rub my swollen belly, calming the baby.

I hear the door to the bedroom open and then Gray's hand is on my hand and I open my eyes and look into his worried eyes.

Even if he isn't the real father, he acts like it and he cares a whole lot.

"You okay Princess?" he asks and I smile and nod.

"I just had this feeling that my bladder was going to drop out of my butt…" I say and then I see his face.

"But I'm fine!" I say and he nods and grabs my hand-bag from the back of the chair and hands it to me.

I move and his hand touches my thigh…right were my Grigori dagger is…

"Violet," he says and I grimace and face him and smile sweetly.

"Yes Gray darling," I say and bat my eyelashes.

"Why do you have your Dagger?" he asks and I shrug.

"Protection."

"Thats what I'm for," he says and I sigh.

"I'm taking it, whether you like it or not," I say and walk to the door and walk out, down the stairs and into the car.

I wait for him and smile when he gets in the car and starts it up, driving to the bar.

~0~o~0~

We pull up to the bar and I pull my seatbelt off and scramble to get the door open, when Gray jumps out and runs around to me and opens the door, grabbing my hand and pulling me up and out the car.

I rush up the steps and fling the bar doors open, looking around for Carter…I spot him and he's standing at the back, eyes on me, a big grin plastered on his face.

Gray slips his hand into mine and we walk up to the guys.

Carter pulls me from Gray and lifts me into the air, hugging me to his chest.

Gray hits his on the back of the head and Carter puts me down, kissing my cheek before facing Gray, puffing out his already huge chest.

"Just be gentle with 'er, ya big arse," Gray says and sits down next to Taxi.

Carter sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to him and resting his chin on my head.

"How ya doin' Purple?" he asks and I can hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm good," I say and rest my head on his hard chest, putting my feet up onto the booth chair.

I close my eyes and relax, knowing Carter won't move unless its to protect me.

~0~o~0~

(LINCOLN POV)

Stepping out of the Taxi, I chuck some bills to the driver and walk down the path towards the bar, my skin prickling with anticipation.

The doors open and three people walk out.

One of them is Gray.

Another bulky guy.

And…

Violet.

My heart shudders to life as I break down her barriers and sense her in all her angelic glory…and something else.

I take a few steps forwards but stop dead when the bulky guy moves, revealing a very pregnant Violet.

She laughs as he kneels down in front of her and places his hands on her swollen belly.

"Carter!" she squeals as he puts his ear to her belly.

_Carter, thats the guys name!_

Carter stands up and pulls Violet into his arms, planting a kiss on her hair.

She snuggles into his chest and I see her relax, her long hair blows in the wind and she shivers.

I take a few steps forward as she takes Gray's hand and he wraps her in his jacket.

_You need to do it!_

"Violet!" I call and she looks at the door and frowns and looks back at Carter.

"Violet!" I shout and they all perk up and look around and then her eyes land on me and her mouth drops open.

She lets go of Gray and takes a few steps over to me.

"L-Lincoln?"

* * *

**Hope you likedddd itttt!**

**Favourite, Follow and Review Please (F,F&R)**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


End file.
